A known method of estimating state-of-charge of a cell can be found in paragraph 4.2 of section 3 of L. Plett, et al.: “Extended Kalman filtering for battery management systems of LiPB-based HEV battery packs,” Journal of Power Sources, 2004, page 252-292. This article will be referred to herein by the abbreviation “Plett 2004.”